Some retailers have expressed a desire for a display tray, which contains a large number of articles but which is compact and from which articles are removed easily.
Articles, such as cylindrical articles and bottles, have been packaged in numerous ways in order to present individual articles to a consumer in a form which is appealing. Such trays have included articles vertically oriented in a tray, and articles positioned horizontally in a carton or box. The latter tray is advantageous in that articles may be displayed to a consumer and when a consumer removes one, another article may be automatically fed for easy display and reach by the consumer. However, it has been identified that rectangular boxes must be inclined in order for automatic feed and delivery to the consumer using gravity.
Some retailers have angled store shelves to present articles to consumers such that articles are easily accessible and visible to the consumer. It has been found that rectangular boxes are inefficient in that both the top and bottom lengths must be sized to fit within the bottom length of the angled shelf, thus not optimizing the space available on the store shelf.
There is a need for a compact tray for holding articles in relatively large quantities, such that the articles may be easily removed from the tray. In particular, a need exists for effective, convenient and attractive display trays for articles, and in particular cylindrical articles and bottles.